


written in the scars

by sunset_oasis



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket, All the Wrong Questions - Lemony Snicket
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, a conversation between 2 journalists, could be canon compliant i suppose, tbh this is v short and i don't really know what i want to convey, title inspired by The Script's song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 12:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12059091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunset_oasis/pseuds/sunset_oasis
Summary: Moxie Mallahan and Geraldine Julienne had a conversation.





	written in the scars

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: I don't own ASOUE/ATWQ

 

Moxie's lips twitched in slight distaste as she eyed another extremely inaccurate news headline Geraldine Julienne had produced. She thought angrily at how the crowds never cared about the truth anymore and how people love news that sell rather than headlines that tell what really happened.

She'd once been idealistic. Not anymore. But even so, she thought there really should've been some limits on how far down, how low journalists could stoop.

A few feet away, Geraldine got off the phone, a beaming smile on her face, which was radiating with excitement. "Just got more news from Esme!"

" _News_ , honestly." Moxie scoffed under her breath. And after months of arguing with her incompetent coworker and her boss to print the correct news instead of the fake stuff Esme Squalor was feeing Geraldine, she decided to stop pretending that she didn't really know why Geraldine was doing this. Her boss might just want readership and sensational headlines that drew the masses attention, but Moxie knew it was slightly different with Geraldine. She raised her voice slightly, and said, "You do know that Esme Squalor is never going to love you back, do you?"

The smile on Geraldine's face faded away a bit, but Moxie didn't really feel sorry about it. She was tired of it all. Tired of trying to swap the newspaper of her own articles with the ones the Daily Punctilio original wanted to print and only succeeding a couple of times before their boss found out and things became harder. Tired of her a colleague – it pained her to call a journalist like Geraldine Julienne colleague – sucking up to villains.

"I don't need her to," Geraldine said, her eyes bright and determined. Resolute, even. "To know that she finds me helpful is good enough. In fact, she's a woman with brilliant talents and brilliant taste, of course she shouldn't settle for  _me_."

This kind of self-deprecation might once make Moxie sympathetic, but not anymore. She knew what kind of damage Esme Squalor and Geraldine's headlines had caused. It was hard to be sympathetic.

"Your own crush never loved you back, does he?" Geraldine asked, suddenly a lot shrewder than she usually looked. And Moxie deeply regretted that drunken night when she told Geraldine about Lemony. "And didn't you still fight for his side?"

"But not  _for_  him," Moxie felt her mouth tightened. "But for what's  _right_."

It was true. Mostly true. Even if she still thought about Lemony sometimes, she knew she wasn't doing this because of him. She wasn't that type of person. Plus, he probably didn't even know she was still secretly helping him out, after all this time.

Geraldine's mouth curved into a victorious smirk, "Well, poor you, then. At least  _I'm_  doing all this for someone I love and she acknowledges my efforts."

Moxie stiffened.

Geraldine picked up the newspaper on the table, gave Moxie a mock salute, and left the room.

 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](https://penultimatesugarbowl.tumblr.com)


End file.
